


The Dangers of Alcohol

by Spikedluv



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, actually,” Willow hesitated, “it was...sort of a, um...accident.”</p><p>“Accident? What, you slipped and fell into bed, naked, with Spike and...Giles?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangers of Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> For Red, who asked me for a little W/S/G action and for Chris, who wanted me to try my hand at W/B. Hope you didn’t also want an actual plot! Next time be more specific! And to Karen, who’s going away on vacation and needed something to read!
> 
> Written: ~July 31, 2002

Part One

Willow was drunk. Maybe not three sheets to the wind, but definitely two. And she was playing poker. Strip poker. With Spike. And Giles. How in the world did this happen, she thought. Oh, yeah, she mentally slapped herself, she suggested it!

***

It was the middle of summer vacation and Xander, Anya, and Buffy were away for the week. Xander and Anya were spending a romantic week at the beach, and Buffy was visiting her father in L.A. Willow knew Buffy’d much rather be taking midnight patrols through the cemeteries of Sunnydale than spending time with her father and his new girlfriend, but it was a command performance and Buffy wasn’t given the choice.

Willow, Spike, and Giles were assigned the task of keeping up with the research and taking patrol. Last night had been their first night without the Slayer. They had spent a couple of hours researching, well, Willow and Giles had researched, Spike had complained, and then the three of them went on patrol. They had staked a couple of fledglings and taken out a gang of vampires casing The Bronze, but, all in all, a quiet night.

Tonight had been pretty much the same, but when they arrived back at Giles’ apartment to store the weapons, Willow had been loathe to leave. She was living at home for the summer. Alone. And with Buffy and Xander gone she was feeling a little bit lonely. She had talked to Buffy on the phone that afternoon and listened to her complaints about her father, but that had only served to make her more lonely.

She helped Spike clean and store the weapons while Giles made a pot of tea, and then drank tea with Giles while Spike had a mug of warmed blood. After she finished her tea Willow stared into her teacup, trying to find an excuse to stay. Not able to think of anything she was just about to say her goodnights when Spike suggested a game of cards.

Spike was having a great time without the Slayer busting his balls. Patrol had been, his demon cringed at the thought, fun. And research, although not a rollicking good time, was a lot more comfortable without the Slayer’s spiteful comments. But don’t think for a minute that Spike was getting soft. He still enjoyed baiting the Watcher and the witch, they just weren’t quite as barbed as the shots he took at the Slayer.

Tonight, though, he thought Willow looked a little bit lost. He had asked her during patrol if there was anything wrong and she had mentioned missing Xander and Buffy. When they got back to the apartment he was once again sharing with the Watcher, she had seemed almost desperate not to leave, cleaning the weapons with him, having tea with Giles.

And now her face, her beautiful, expressive face, showed the conflict raging inside her. She was lonely...and sad...and Spike didn’t like to see her sad.

“How about a game of cards?” he asked. Willow’s head shot up and her eyes widened as she saw the perfect excuse...and then her face fell.

“Giles probably wants to go to bed,” she said.

“What do you say, Watcher?” Spike asked.

“What did you have in mind?” Giles asked. He was a little tired, but he had also noticed that Willow seemed to be more quiet than usual this evening and he had seen her perk up, though only momentarily, at Spike’s suggestion.

“I don’t know. What games do you know, Red?” the blond vampire asked.

“Well,” Willow hesitated, “I know how to play poker, sort of.”

“Poker it is!” Spike slapped his palm on the table. “Where’s the cards, Watcher?”

“In the top right-hand desk drawer. Why don’t you get them while I clean this up,” Giles said as he picked up the empty tea cups and carried them into the kitchen.

“I can help,” Willow offered with a smile.

“You get the cards, pet,” Spike winked at her, “I’m gonna grab the Watcher’s scotch.”

“Okay,” Willow got up and headed for the desk. “What are we going to play for?” she asked.

“Money?” Spike suggested.

“Uh, do you have any money?” Willow asked.

“Right,” Spike frowned. “Well, how about hard candies?” he picked up the candy dish off of the coffee table and Willow laughed.

“Hard candies it is,” she said as she dug through the drawer for the deck of cards. Spike gazed at her laughing face and felt a pain in his chest. Bugger, he thought, turning away from her and grabbing the bottle of scotch off of the book case.

“Watcher, grab some...,” Spike turned around to see Giles standing in the living room with two glasses in his hand.

“I heard you breaking into my good scotch,” Giles said wryly.

“Hmm, yeah,” Spike smirked. “What about, Red, here?”

“Willow’s underage,” Giles said.

“Well, why don’t we pretend we’re Italian and this,” he held up the bottle of scotch, “is wine we’re having with our family dinner and we’ll just let the little witch spend the night. She’s only going home to an empty house, anyway,” Spike lowered his voice so only Giles could hear him.

Giles looked at Spike, and then over at Willow, who was shuffling the deck of cards at the table and looking at him with big, green eyes. He rolled his own eyes and went back into the kitchen for another glass. Spike took his chair at the table, set the scotch at his elbow and began counting out the hard candies.

Willow finished shuffling the cards, had Giles cut the deck when he returned, and started dealing the first hand. After she finished dealing, she set the balance of the deck aside and looked suspiciously between the three piles of candy.

“You didn’t count them out evenly,” she accused the vampire.

“Course I did,” he said as he picked up his hand.

“Did not,” Willow said and began recounting the piles. There were twenty in her and Giles’ piles. She got up to count Spike’s pile but he put his arm on the table to keep her away.’

“Let me in,” she commanded.

“No,” he teased.

“Spike,” she tried to make her voice threatening as she pushed against his arm with her hip as she pulled at his hand. Spike suddenly moved his arm and she fell onto his lap.

“Count away,” he said as he put his arm around her.

“Spike!” she tried to get up. She didn’t really want to, but she was afraid she’d embarrass herself if she didn’t.

“Ya wanna count ‘em or not?” Spike asked. Willow stopped struggling and blushed as she leaned over the table.

“You have thirty!” she accused when she was done.

“So did you,” Spike claimed

“Did not. We both,” she pointed between herself and Giles, “have twenty.”

“Musta miscounted,” Spike made a feeble attempt to defend himself.

“Yeah, right,” Willow retorted as she took seven candies off of his pile. She added three each to her and Giles’ piles, then opened the last one and popped it in her mouth.

“There,” she said around the candy, “we each have twenty-three now!”

“Uh hmm,” Giles cleared his throat. “If you’d take your seat we can get started.”

“Oh, right!” Willow blushed again and jumped off of Spike’s lap, practically diving back into her own chair. She picked up her hand and concentrated on the cards she’d dealt herself. Spike tossed a candy into the empty dish he’d placed in the middle of the table and the game began.

After Spike opened the bidding he broke open the bottle of scotch and poured three glasses, and handed them around. Willow tossed her candy into the dish and then absently picked up the glass he’d placed near her hand. She sniffed the liquid, and took a tiny sip. Her face scrunched all up and her eyes went wide.

“Ooh,” she shivered. “That burns!” Spike smirked.

“It gets better,” he promised. And it did.

After about ten hands and two glasses of scotch to Willow, four to Giles and the rest of the bottle to Spike, Spike ran out of candy.

“Bugger,” he leaned back in his chair, “looks like I’m out.” He looked at the small pile in front of Willow and the large pile in front of Giles.

“Unless you want to loan me some,” he suggested to the Watcher.

“Not a chance, vampire,” Giles barely kept his voice from slurring and Willow giggled.

“Use something else as currency,” she suggested.

“Like what?” Spike asked.

“Your shirt,” she suggested boldly, then blushed and finished her scotch in one swig. “Any more of this?” she asked with a grimace trying to hide the desire she felt for the blond vampire. Goddess, he was just so sexy, in a bad boy, evil killer kind of way, she amended.

“Er, yes, I think so,” Giles rose from the table and went in search of another bottle of scotch.

Spike closed his eyes and breathed deeply. The scent of Willow’s arousal perfumed the air and made him hard. So, the little witch wanted his shirt off, did she?

“Why don’t we just give this game to the Watcher,” Spike suggested casually. “We’ll start another game where everyone uses the same...currency.”

“You want to divide the candy up again?” Willow asked nervously.

“No,” Spike said as he reached across the table, gathered the candy up and dumped it into the dish. He shoved the dish aside, pulled the deck of cards over and began to shuffle. He dealt the cards and leaned back in his chair, trying not to look over at the redhead.

Giles came back to the table with a bottle of whiskey and fell into his chair. Spike raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

“Where’s my candy?” Giles asked in confusion.

“You won,” Spike said, “we’re starting a new game.”

“Oh,” Giles nodded agreeably as he picked up the cards. “What are we playing?”

“Strip poker,” Spike said. “Ante up!”

“Ah,” Giles froze, and looked at his cards. Two queens, thank the gods! He started the bidding. As soon as his turn was past Giles pulled the whiskey bottle over and opened it. He poured himself another glass, took a large gulp and then refilled it.

“I think I’m going to need some of that,” Willow pushed her glass over to him. Spike smiled to himself. This was one game he didn’t intend to lose. After all of the bidding was done, the three of them showed their cards and Giles took the hand. With a big grin Spike pulled his t-shirt off. Willow blushed as his naked chest came into view and removed a shoe.

Spike won the next two hands, then Willow and Giles each won a hand. Giles was minus his jacket and shoes; Willow had removed both shoes and socks and Spike had divested himself of his t-shirt and boots.

Willow nervously picked up the next hand which she had dealt to herself and looked at it. If she lost this hand she’d have to take off her shirt, leaving her in her bra...or her panties, but at least she’d still have her skirt on. What a dilemma, she just stopped herself from giggling hysterically.

Spike watched Willow look at her hand and knew what she was thinking. He had taken his t-shirt off first thing in hopes that it would affect Willow...and it had. Her heart rate was elevated, her breath was coming fast, and if the scent he got off of her was any indication, she was wet and warm, inviting his touch.

Problem was, her reaction was affecting him and he had to struggle to concentrate on his cards. An unexpected side effect was the Watcher’s increased heart rate. So, the Watcher fancied him, too, Spike grinned to himself as he bid.

Spike took the hand and watched Willow’s internal struggle as she tried to decide what to remove next. Willow closed her eyes. If she took of her shirt she’d still have her bra on, which was just like a bathing suit top...sort of...but if she took her panties off...She couldn’t take her panties off. She knew that they were wet. She’d been heating up ever since Spike had taken his shirt off.

Willow looked up and Spike was staring at her as he shuffled the cards. Damn vampire, Willow thought to herself as she started to unbutton her shirt. Spike just smirked at her. Giles took off his shirt which left him in an undershirt.

Spike won the next hand also.

“Undershirt,” he nodded at the Watcher. Giles nodded tipsily and pulled the undershirt over his head. Spike turned to Willow.

“Bra,” he pointed at her. Willow almost stopped breathing and began to shake her head ‘no’. She couldn’t do it, she couldn’t do it, she...Spike reached out and unsnapped the front closure.

“Spike!” Willow grabbed for the bra, but Spike had already flicked it away from her, his cool fingers brushing her warm flesh, and she ended up closing her hands over bare breasts. Bloody hell, Spike thought as Willow’s hands cupped her swollen mounds.

Bleedin’ hell, he thought as Willow closed her eyes and squeezed her thighs together, another wave of her arousal scenting the air.

Giles, in a seemingly fatherly gesture reached out and slid the straps off of Willow’s shoulders. In a very un-father-like gesture he pulled her hands away from her chest and helped her out of the bra. Willow moaned as his fingers brushed over her shoulder.

Giles shuffled and dealt the next hand while Willow sat with her hands clenched in her lap so she wouldn’t embarrass herself further by trying to cover up. She looked up at Spike through her lashes and found him staring at her, his gaze heated. She blushed and felt her nipples pebble. Spike’s nostrils flared and his eyes glowed amber as he looked into hers.

Willow swallowed nervously and picked up her hand. She didn’t know how she did it, especially since she could barely hold the cards, much less shuffle and deal, but Willow won the next two hands. Giles and Spike both removed their socks. Willow shoved the deck over to Spike and took a gulp of whiskey.

Spike dealt and won the next hand. Giles stood and removed his pants. Well, Willow thought, that answered that question, if it had ever come up! Giles was a briefs man. Willow glanced over at Spike who was leaning back in his chair watching her through hooded eyes, his hand absently rubbing his chest.

Giles was clad only in his briefs, Spike in his jeans, and Willow would just have her skirt on when she was done. She reached up under her skirt and pulled her panties down, shifting from side to side to slide them over her hips, then shoved them down her legs. She pulled them over her bare feet and then sat with them clenched in her hands. Spike held his hand out and Willow stared at him with wide eyes.

“I-I took them off!” she assured him as she lifted her hands to show him the white cotton peeking out from between her fingers. In a swift motion Spike reached out and grabbed her panties out of her hands. He held them to his face and breathed deeply of her scent on them. He knew they’d be wet, he thought smugly.

“Spike!” Willow jumped off of the chair and dove for her panties, her breasts bouncing tantalizingly with the movement.

“Bloody hell,” Giles moaned softly as he took a swig of whiskey directly out of the bottle.

Spike held the panties out of Willow’s reach and she leaned over him to grab at them. Spike tossed them across the table to Giles as he leaned forward and closed his cool lips over a puckered nipple at the same time his hand slid up her thigh and under her skirt to close over her bare bum.

“Spike!” Willow cried out in surprise as another wave of desire shot through her. Oh, goddess, she wrapped her hands around the back of his head and placed a bent knee on his leg to press herself against him. Spike’s fingers slipped between her thighs from behind and tangled in her wet curls.

“Spike!” she cried out again as she jerked against him. She tilted her head back as he slid a finger between her slick folds and pumped it in and out of her.

With one last pull on her nipple Spike leaned his head back and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed, her head thrown back. Cor, he moaned softly, she was so wet. He slid a second finger inside her and watched her mouth drop open. Spike pinched her nipple to get her attention and Willow’s eyes shot open.

“Kiss me,” he demanded and Willow bent her head to his. Goddess, she wanted him so badly. Had wanted him for...so long. She couldn’t believe he was doing this. She couldn’t believe that *she*, shy, quiet, Willow, was doing this.

Willow nipped and sucked on his lips before running her tongue over them. Spike parted his lips and Willow slipped her tongue between them, exploring his mouth, battling his tongue, desperate to know more of him.

Spike felt Willow’s muscles begin to clench and pulled out of her.

“Spike,” she protested. Spike ignored her, slipped both hands around her back and unzipped her skirt. He slid his chair back and pulled her between his legs, then shoved her skirt over her hips and let it fall to the floor. Willow stood completely naked in front of him. She started to cover herself, but Spike grabbed her hands and held them out to her sides, his eyes roaming hungrily over her.

“Cor, you’re beautiful,” he groaned. He lifted her and sat her on the table.

“Lay back,” he commanded softly as he lifted her legs and pushed them apart. Willow did as he asked.

“Touch her,” Spike told the Watcher as he lowered his head to Willow. He knew she was almost ready to cum, but he wanted to taste her, drink her juices as they spilled out of her.

“Giles?” Willow asked, her mind clouded with desire. Giles stared down at the naked girl...woman...lying before him as he clenched her wet panties in one hand. Willow. Naked Willow, he thought as he brought her panties to his nose.

“Spike!” she screamed as his tongue slid along her slit. She grabbed his hair with one hand and closed her eyes, the better to feel the sensations he was creating in her. Willow opened her eyes and looked up at Giles.

“Giles,” her voice was pleading. Giles dropped her panties to the table, reached out a hand and closed his fingers over her breast.

“Ye-es,” she hissed in pleasure. Giles leaned forward and kissed her, one hand in her hair as the other kneaded her breasts. Willow slipped her hand into his hair, holding him as he gently explored her mouth.

As Willow’s tongue played with his, at the feel of her breasts in his hand, Giles became more and more excited. His fingers began to roll her nipples, pinching them as his kiss became more forceful, rougher.

Spike was licking, sucking and biting her swollen labia and clit while Giles kissed her and handled her breasts. Willow felt her body tense. Spike sucked her clit into his mouth and bit down; Giles pinched her nipple between his fingers and pulled on it.

“Spi-ike! Oh...Giles!” Willow screamed their names as she came. Spike drank her juices, then stood and shucked his jeans. Before Willow had fully recovered, Spike turned her body so that she lay lengthwise on the table and crawled between her legs.

“Take your knickers off,” he told the Watcher as he placed his cock at Willow’s entrance. He watched hungrily as Giles stood back from the table and removed his briefs. Spike reached out and placed one of Giles’ hands on Willow’s breast and the other on his own hard chest, then took the Watcher’s stiff cock in his hand and stroked him. Willow watched in fascination.

With one hand around Giles’ cock and the other gripping Willow’s hip Spike drove his own cock into her.

“Goddess, Spike!” Willow cried out as he filled her.

“Bloody....hell,” Spike grimaced as if he was in pain as Willow’s heat surrounded him. “So hot,” he looked into her eyes, “so bloody tight!”

Willow couldn’t help a self-satisfied smirk of her own as Spike looked down at her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped his shoulders.

“Suck him,” Spike told her. Willow turned her head to see Spike holding Giles’ cock near her face. “Open your mouth,” Spike’s voice was low, hypnotic and Willow stretched her neck and opened her mouth. She darted her tongue out to lick the tip of Giles’ cock and the Watcher moaned. She closed her mouth over his head and sucked, her tongue rubbing against him as she moved one hand to his hip.

“Bloody hell!” Giles swore, his fingers clenching around Willow’s breast and against Spike’s chest. Spike smiled at his reaction.

The blond vampire grabbed the back of Giles’ head and pulled him toward him. He flicked his tongue against Giles’ closed lips and Giles parted them. Spike shoved his tongue into the Watcher’s mouth, kissing him passionately as he thrust his cock into Willow’s passage, one hand gripping her hip.

Willow felt herself get more excited as she watched Spike kiss Giles. She dug her fingers into Giles’ hip and Spike’s shoulder as she sucked Giles’ cock and moved her hips against Spike’s thrusts.

Spike pulled away from Giles and they stared at each other.

“She’s almost ready,” he smirked down at the redhead lying beneath him. “You better go first. Wouldn’t want her ta bite ya.”

Giles removed his hand from Spike’s chest, closing it over Willow’s breast as his other hand moved to her hair. He buried his fingers deeply in her hair and pulled her head back.

“Relax your throat,” he whispered as he began to thrust into her mouth, “and breathe through your nose.” Willow tried to do as he asked and felt the head of his cock against the back of her throat as he pumped into her mouth.

Spike ran his hands over Giles’ back and down to his bum, squeezed his heated flesh, and then slipped his fingers between his cheeks to press teasingly against his puckered hole. Giles groaned and looked at Spike, but did nothing to stop him. He closed his eyes and moved his hips faster. Spike pressed more firmly against the hole and Giles’ roared as he spurt his seed into Willow’s mouth.

Willow swallowed as much as she could, sucking and licking him until Giles pulled out of her and sank into the chair behind him. Spike lowered himself onto his elbows and licked the Watcher’s cum off of her chin, then kissed her as he drove into her. He felt himself nearing the edge and reached between them with one hand to pinch her clit.

Willow screamed her release into Spike’s mouth and her clenching muscles took him over.

***

When Willow woke up the next morning she felt well-rested. She’d slept better than she could remember doing in a long time. She tried to stretch and realized that she was snugly trapped between two bodies. One cool and one warm. She opened her eyes and looked around her. This wasn’t her bedroom.

She turned her head and saw blue eyes staring at her. Oh, goddess, her breath caught in her throat and she blushed as memories of the night before flooded her mind. She’d drank Giles’ scotch and played strip poker with him and Spike. She’d...oh, goddess...she’d had sex with Spike! And she’d...

Oh, goddess, she thought. Tears of mortification filled her eyes and one spilled down her cheek. She was a slut, a big ‘ho.

“What’s wrong?” Spike wiped the tear away with his thumb.

“I’m so embarrassed,” Willow closed her eyes so she didn’t have to see the condemnation in his.

“Why?” Spike asked. “Because you enjoyed it?” Willow nodded. “Because you wanted it?” She nodded again.

“Nothing to be embarrassed about,” he told her. “I enjoyed it, too. I wanted it, too. And so did he,” Spike indicated the still sleeping form behind her.

“You were both d-drunk,” Willow spoke softly.

“What? You think you took advantage of us?! Open your eyes,” Spike put his hand on her hip and rolled her to her side so they lay face-to-face. Willow slowly opened her eyes.

“I still want it. Want you,” he groaned as he pressed his erection against her thigh and crushed his lips to hers. He slipped his hand around her to squeeze her bum as he plundered her mouth.

Willow moaned and pressed her body against him, felt his cool chest against her hot breasts. She buried one hand in his hair as the other explored his body, running over his arm, his shoulder, and down his back.

“Spike,” she moaned his name as he released her lips and trailed kisses along her jaw, down her neck, until he was licking and sucking her pulse point. “Mmm, Spike,” she lifted her leg over his so she could get closer to him, feel him against her.

Spike slipped his finger between her thighs from behind and checked her readiness. He held her hip and slid into her.

“Oh, goddess,” Willow moaned as he filled her. “You feel so good.”

“So do you, witch,” Spike kissed her as he slowly pumped into her. He looked beyond Willow and saw the Watcher staring back at him. He smiled and reached a hand out to him, pulling him closer. Giles leaned over Willow and kissed Spike as the blond vampire thrust into the redhead.

“Giles,” Willow lifted a hand to his head and ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed Spike. Giles pulled away from the vampire and kissed Willow’s shoulder, her neck, her lips. Willow moaned into his mouth as he closed his fingers over her nipple.

“Got any lube?” Spike asked softly and the Watcher lifted his head to look at him appraisingly, then rolled to the side of the bed and retrieved a tube of lubricant from the bed stand.

“Spike?” Willow asked in confusion.

“Don’t worry, baby,” he cupped her face and kissed her. Giles pushed the sheets back and squeezed the lubricant onto his fingers. Spike ran his hand down Willow’s back to her bum and pulled her cheeks apart.

Giles felt himself get hard as he watched Spike hold her for him. He ran his slick fingers along her crack, then shoved a finger into her hole.

“Spike!” Willow cried out as she tightened her muscles against the intrusion.

“Relax,” he whispered into her ear as his hand stroked her body soothingly, his cock sliding in and out of her. “It’ll feel good, I promise,” he kissed her again to take her mind off of what Giles was doing to her.

Giles moved his finger in her, stretching her, then inserted a second, spreading them to stretch her muscles even more, readying her to take him. He withdrew and squeezed more lubricant onto his fingers, and spread it over his cock, stroking himself. Spike caught his eye.

“Ready?” the vampire asked, and Giles nodded. Spike grabbed Willow and rolled them so that she was on top of him. He pulled her down so that she lay on his chest, her bum in the air. Giles straddled Spike’s legs and moved behind Willow. He placed a hand on her hip and she stiffened.

“I won’t hurt you, Willow,” Giles said.

“Relax,” Spike ran his hands over her back, then buried them in her hair. “It’ll be so good,” he pulled her head down and whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her. “You’ll cum so hard,” he teased her with his words.

Giles pressed his head against Willow’s opening and shoved it into her. Willow cried out, but Spike held her still.

“Relax, baby,” he licked her ear. “Let the Watcher slide his cock into you,” he felt her shiver and he nodded at Giles, who slowly shoved himself all the way into her, then stopped to let her adjust to him. And to let himself adjust to the feel of her around him.

“Oh, goddess,” Willow moaned at the pressure.

“Told you you’d like it,” Spike smirked and nodded at Giles. They both pulled out of her, then thrust into her. Willow groaned as they slammed into the wall separating her two holes.

“So...bloody...tight!” Giles cried. They pulled out of her, then thrust into her again.

“Spike! Oh, goddess, Giles!” Willow screamed as they found their rhythm and pumped into her. Giles reached around and squeezed her breast with one hand as the other gripped her hip. Spike slipped a hand between them and teased her clit as he kissed her. Willow moved her mouth to Spike’s neck, licking and sucking.

“Nnnhh,” she moaned wordlessly against Spike’s neck.

“She’s almost ready,” Spike told Giles and he nodded. Spike twisted Willow’s clit and she came, her muscles clenching around Spike and Giles, taking them with her.

Part Two

Willow lay snuggled between the two men, their hands rubbing soothingly over her body and each other’s, until Giles looked at the clock.

“We need to get up,” he announced.

“I can do it,” Spike said with a smirk, “but I didn’t think you’d recover that fast, Watcher.”

“Very funny,” Giles dryly responded. “It’ll be sunset soon. We need to get ready for patrol.”

“I’ll walk the witch home after sunset so she can change and pack a bag,” Spike kissed the top of Willow’s head. “She’s staying here. With us.”

“Don’t you think that’s up to her?” Giles asked reasonably.

“No. She’s not staying alone in that house when she could be here with us,” Spike insisted.

“Could you stop talking about me like I’m not here?” Willow asked. Spike just slapped her bum and rolled off of the bed.

“I’ll go get our clothes,” he offered, then stood and walked to the stairs. He turned around to see both Willow and Giles staring at his body. “Like what you see?” he smirked before starting down the stairs.

“Oh, yes,” Willow whispered.

“Bloody hell,” Giles moaned.

Spike returned moments later wearing his jeans and carrying a pile of clothes in his arms. He tossed them on the bed before pulling his t-shirt out of the pile and slipping it on. Willow dug through the pile for her clothes and got dressed. Giles didn’t make a move toward the pile and Willow gave him a questioning look.

“I’ll just take a shower while you’re gone,” he explained and Willow nodded, blushing.

“Spike, I can’t find my panties,” she dug through what was left of the pile.

“These?” Spike asked as he pulled her panties out of his pocket.

“Yes!” she tried to grab them from his hand, but he pulled them back and placed them to his face.

“Mmm,” he breathed deeply, “they still smell good.”

“Spike!” she grabbed them out of his hand and hid them behind her back. Spike just laughed. Giles shook his head and stood to pull on his pants.

The three of them walked downstairs, where Willow and Spike put on their shoes while Giles put water on for tea. Spike helped Willow with her jacket and they were just about to walk out the door when Willow stopped suddenly.

“What is it?” Spike asked.

“What’s my hair look like?” Willow asked as she put a hand to her hair.

“Beautiful,” Spike told her honestly as he pushed as strand behind her ear.

“Spike!” she punched his arm lightly. “It’s not all...messy?” she asked.

“Your hair is fine, Willow,” Giles took pity on her.

“We’re off,” Spike told the Watcher. “Why don’t you get all of the research done while we’re gone,” Spike suggested as he pulled Willow out of the door.

“I hate research,” he shuddered as they walked up the steps to the sidewalk.

“I never would have guessed,” Willow replied.

***

When they reached Willow’s house she unlocked the door, pushed it open, and entered. It was dark so she flipped on the foyer light. She turned around to face the vampire standing on the front porch.

“Come in, Spike,” she whispered nervously. Spike smirked at her and stepped over the threshold.

“I, um, I’ll just go get changed,” Willow backed up a step as Spike shut the front door, and then turned to head up the stairs. She froze halfway up when she felt Spike’s hands on her waist.

“What, um, what are you doing?” she squeaked. The vampire stepped up behind her and slid his hands up her body to cup her breasts.

“You need to take a shower,” he breathed in her ear. “And so do I.”

“Oh, goddess,” Willow whimpered. Moments later she was naked and standing under warm spray as Spike lathered her hair.

“Don’t get it in my eyes,” she told him worriedly as she scrunched her eyes closed.

“Don’t worry, I used to wash Dru’s hair all the time,” he assured her.

“Uh, yeah. About Dru. Not sure it’s a good idea to mention your old girlfriend when you’re all naked with another girl,” Willow told him.

“Jealous, pet?” Spike licked her neck and she shuddered.

“O-of course not,” she denied. Spike helped her rinse the shampoo out of her hair and then soaped up his hands and ran them over her body.

“Spike,” Willow moaned as he paid close attention to the area between her thighs. Spike just smirked and rinsed her off.

“My turn,” he stood under the spray and let it soak him, and then grabbed for the shampoo bottle. Willow held it out of his reach.

“My turn,” she smirked and Spike shuddered. She lathered the shampoo between her hands and then rubbed it into his hair, massaging his scalp as she kissed him. While he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair she rubbed the bar of soap between her hands, then ran them over his back, his butt and down his legs. As she stood up she ran her slick fingers between his butt cheeks and Spike jumped.

She turned him around and soaped his chest, taking her time as her hands explored his body. Then, with her eyes on his, she reached down and wrapped her hand around his already stiff cock and stroked him.

“Bloody hell...Willow,” his eyes rolled back in his head at her touch and he grabbed her shoulders for support. Willow smiled, never having had this much power over anyone before.

“Kiss me, Spike,” she whispered. Spike opened his eyes and looked at her, then lowered his head and captured her lips. He buried his hands in her hair and deepened the kiss. He pulled away and gazed into her green eyes as they both breathed heavily.

“Spike,” Willow moaned his name. He lifted her and brought her down on his cock, sheathing himself in her heat. “Oh, goddess, Spike. Ye-es,” she moaned as he filled her, and lifted her to slam her down onto him again. Spike took a step and pressed her back against the tiled wall. Willow shivered, and then giggled.

“That’s cold!” she complained.

“I’ll take your mind off of it,” Spike promised, lowering his head to her breast as he pumped into her. Willow wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders, burying one hand in his hair as he nuzzled her breast. She pulled his hair and he lifted his head. Willow covered his lips with hers, kissing him as he pounded her against the wall.

Spike felt her body tense and Willow began to mewl into his mouth. He placed his mouth at her neck and sucked her skin into his mouth as Willow cried out her release. Her muscles clenched around him, milking his own release.

***

Willow and Spike got dressed and he made her pack a bag over her protests. She wasn’t sure that she should move into the apartment with Giles and Spike, even if it was just for a couple of days, but Spike gave her no choice. He told her she was staying, with or without clothes, and that he’d just as soon without. Willow blushed and started throwing clothes into a bag.

They were walking back to the Watcher’s apartment and Spike could feel Willow’s tension. He shook his head in disbelief. How could she be so unsure of herself, he wondered. She was bloody gorgeous!

When they reached the apartment Spike pushed the door open and shoved Willow into the apartment ahead of him.

“Spike!” she protested.

“Watcher!” Spike ignored her and yelled into the apartment.

“You called?” Giles asked sarcastically as he appeared out of the kitchen.

“Yeah,” Spike noted that Giles was dressed in a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt, “Red here needs some reassurances that she’s welcome to stay wi’ us.”

“Spike!” Willow turned around and slapped at him, blushing at the accuracy of his statement. Spike easily avoided her hand and smirked at her. She turned around and stared at Giles’ feet.

“Giles, you don’t...I mean, it’s just...”

“Willow,” he said as she watched his feet move toward her, “you’re always welcome here.” He pulled her into his arms and gave her a friendly hug as he kissed the top of her head.

“But, it’s your apartment and you don’t have any privacy as it is, with Spike here, and I just don’t want you to feel crowded,” she said against his chest.

Spike stepped up behind the Watcher and placed his hand on Giles’ shoulder, running it down his back and over his bum. He leaned his head against Giles’ back as he reached around him, placing one hand on Giles’ arm and the other around Willow.

“But when we’re naked,” the vampire teased, “it’s not crowded, it’s just *cozy*.”

***

Because it was already so late, they skipped research and went on patrol. Willow felt energized when they left, but before they arrived back at the apartment she was almost asleep on her feet.

“Your fault,” she mumbled as Spike lifted her and carried her the rest of the way to the apartment. “I’m lucky I was still able to walk after what you did to me,” she sleepily admonished the two men. Spike just smirked at Giles over her head.

When they got back to the apartment Spike carried Willow upstairs and laid her down on the bed. He took her shoes off and helped her out of her clothes, covering her with the sheet. He untied his laces and kicked his boots off, then stretched out next to her to watch her sleep.

He was brushing her hair off of her face when he heard Giles coming up the stairs. The Watcher appeared on the top step with a cup of tea in one hand and a mug in the other.

“I brought you some blood,” he raised the mug, then walked around the bed to set it on the bed stand.

“Thanks,” Spike nodded as he stared at the other man. “Come to bed?” he asked, almost shyly.

“I, um, I’m not tired, actually,” Giles said as he lifted the cup to his lips and took a sip.

“Don’t have ta sleep,” Spike said suggestively and Giles froze. Spike rose gracefully from the bed and took the tea cup out of Giles’ hand, setting it on the stand next to the blood. He ran his hands over Giles’ chest.

“Know you want me, Watcher,” he whispered as he kneaded Giles’ muscles.

“Spike,” Giles lifted a hand to push the vampire away, but when it came into contact with his hard chest he couldn’t resist the urge to touch him.

“Want you, too,” Spike lowered his hands to Giles’ bum and pulled him against his erection.

“Spike,” Giles’ voice was breathless now. He ran his hands into Spike’s hair, pulled the vampire’s head back and crushed his lips to his. Spike moaned into Giles’ mouth as he slipped his hands beneath his t-shirt, pressing them against the Watcher’s warm flesh.

When Giles had to pull back for air Spike lifted the t-shirt up and Giles raised his arms so Spike could remove it. Then Giles grabbed Spike’s t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Giles stared at Spike’s chest, running his hands over his shoulders, his arms, his chest, and then kissing him, moving his head lower until his tongue was laving the vampire’s nipple. Spike moaned and Giles sucked on it, then playfully nipped it.

“Bloody hell,” Spike groaned as he pulled the Watcher’s head away from him, burying his own face in his neck, licking and sucking the warm, fragrant flesh. Spike turned them around so Giles’ back was to the bed. He heard the change in Willow’s breathing and looked over the Watcher’s shoulder to see her wide eyes on them. He winked at her as he pushed Giles back onto the bed, following him down.

He kissed the Watcher passionately as he rubbed his erection against him. Giles grabbed his head and took control of the kiss as he thrust against Spike’s groin. Spike suddenly stood and removed his jeans.

“Get your pants off,” he told the Watcher as he found the lube Giles had used on Willow earlier. “I get the top...this time.” Giles stood and removed his pants. Spike was afraid he’d cum before he got inside the Watcher’s tight hole...and the scent of Willow’s arousal was only making it worse.

Giles climbed onto the bed on his knees, supporting his upper body on his elbows. He moaned as Spike’s fingers lubricated his ass, then groaned as a cool digit slipped inside him. Spike worked his finger, stretching the Watcher’s hole, then added another, spreading them to stretch him, then another, until he was sure he was ready for him.

He ran his hand over his cock, lubricating himself, then climbed onto the bed behind Giles and looked over at Willow as he placed the head of his cock against the other man. He pushed his head inside the Watcher, who groaned at the intrusion. Willow’s eyes widened as she felt herself get wet.

Spike smirked as he slid the rest of his length inside the Watcher and began to move. He reached around and grabbed the other man’s cock and stroked it as he thrust into him. Giles moaned, then Willow moaned and Giles looked over at her in surprise.

“Red needs some help, Watcher,” Spike said as they both watched Willow touch herself through her panties. “Get over here, Red,” Spike told her, “let the Watcher taste you.” Willow looked at them, eyes wide with lust and fear.

“Spike? Giles?” she moaned their names as she slipped her fingers beneath her panties and rubbed them over her clit.

“Come here Willow,” Giles reached out for her. Willow pushed her panties down her legs and scooted over until she was laying beneath the Watcher’s face. Giles lowered his head and tasted her.

“Mmm,” he told Spike, “she tastes good.”

“Giles!” she screamed, grabbing his hair and bucking against his face as he licked and sucked her swollen sex. Spike slowed his thrusts into Giles and his strokes on the other man’s cock. He wanted Willow to cum first. He wanted to watch her fall over the edge.

When he saw Willow’s body tense in preparation for her release he pounded into the Watcher, stroking his cock as Willow screamed and her body quaked with the orgasm. Spike felt Giles’ cock contract in his hand and continued to stroke him as he came, spurting his seed over Spike’s hand and the sheets. Giles’ muscles tightened around Spike and, with a cry, the vampire pumped his cold, dead seed into him.

***

Willow woke the next day to a hard body behind her and a hard cock pressing against her ass.

“Oh, goddess, Spike,” she complained, “I don’t think I can do it again. I don’t know how you can...,”

“You talking to me, luv?” Spike asked from the top step.

“Spike!” she looked at the vampire in confusion. “Giles?!” her eyes widened in surprise.

“Afternoon, Willow,” Giles whispered in her ear as he ran his hands over her body, tweaking a nipple, then roaming lower to tease her curls.

“Oh, goddess, Giles,” she moaned as his fingers slipped between her folds. The bed dipped as Spike climbed on. He crawled up Willow’s body and sucked a nipple into his mouth, then leaned over her and kissed the watcher. Willow moaned.

Spike climbed down her body and his tongue joined Giles’ fingers in pleasuring her. He moistened a finger in her juices then slipped it in her ass. Willow groaned as she felt her muscles begin to tense. She turned her head to the side and Giles leaned down to kiss her.

Willow grabbed Spike’s head and Giles’ hip as her body went rigid. Her mouth opened in a silent scream and she came. When she opened her eyes she saw Spike leaning over her, felt Giles at her back

“Sleepy,” she moaned and her eyes closed. Spike and Giles looked at each other over her sleeping form.

“She’s all tuckered out,” Spike smirked, “but I’m not.”

“Get the lube,” Giles directed, “and take your pants off.” Spike retrieved the tube from the bed stand as Giles pushed the sheet back and stood.

“Get on the bed, Spike,” Giles commanded. Spike walked around the bed, handed Giles the tube, and grabbed his face in a brutal kiss that had both men groaning before climbing onto the bed.

Giles spread the lube around and inside Spike’s hole, stretching him, and then over his own cock. He climbed onto the bed behind Spike, positioned his head against his hole, and then pressed until it slipped inside him. Spike groaned as Giles filled him.

“Like that, Spike?” Giles asked as he reached around and stroked Spike’s hard cock.

“Bloody hell...yes!” Spike groaned.

Willow heard their words and felt the bed move as Spike climbed on. She tried to open her eyes, she wanted to see Spike and Giles together, but her lids were just too heavy. She listened to their grunts and groans of pleasure until both men cried their release and fell to the bed. They pulled her to the middle and wrapped their bodies around her and they all slept.

***

The next time Willow woke up it was six o’clock in the evening. She managed to climb out of bed without waking Spike or Giles. Grabbing her bag she tiptoed down the stairs to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and then stared at her reflection in the mirror.

She didn’t look any different. She looked like the same old Willow. How could it be then that she was sleeping with Giles, Buffy’s Watcher and a man she loved like a father, well, except for that crush she had on him in high school, and Spike, a 126 year old master vampire?

But the bigger question was, why were they sleeping with her? Shy, quiet, boring Willow. Well, not any more, she giggled to herself as she climbed into the shower. After drying off she dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top. She left her bag in the bathroom, for lack of knowing where it would be out of the way, and walked back up the stairs.

She stopped when she reached the top step, leaned against the wall and watched the sleeping men. Spike had rolled into the spot she vacated and was snuggled up to Giles who had his arm wrapped around the vampire. Willow smiled to herself. Only on the hellmouth, she thought.

Spike stirred and Willow watched him come to wakefulness. He looked so sweet when he slept, peaceful...normal, Willow smiled to herself again. Spike’s eyes opened and he reached out for her. Willow felt an unexpected clutching in her chest at this gesture.

“Red?” Spike called to her.

“I’m right here,” she pushed herself away from the wall and moved toward the bed. His eyes followed her like the predator he was. “I took a shower,” she told him unnecessarily as she walked around the bed and sat on the edge.

She reached out with a small smile and ran her fingers through his tousled hair. His eyes followed her movement and he smirked at her.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Willow said breathlessly. “I just got dressed and I’m keeping my clothes on!” Spike just grinned.

“Why don’t you take a shower and I’ll warm you up some blood,” she suggested as she continued to play with his hair.

“What about the Watcher?” Spike asked.

“He doesn’t drink blood,” Willow purposely misunderstood him.

“Ha, ha, witch,” Spike grabbed her hand and pressed her fingers to his lips, kissing each fingertip before drawing one into his mouth and sucking on it.

“Spike!” Willow pulled her hand back and jumped up. “Clothes *on*,” she reminded herself, and Spike smirked. “Shower, now,” she instructed him as she picked up the mug of congealing blood and the tea cup, and carried them downstairs. Spike climbed out of bed and, with a look at the still sleeping Watcher, followed her.

Willow placed the cups in the sink and turned around, running into Spike.

“Spike!” she slapped his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “Stop *doing* that!”

“Scare ya?” he asked hopefully.

“You almost gave me a bleeding heart attack!” she told him with a frown.

“You kiss your vampire with that mouth, witch?” Spike asked just before his lips brushed hers.

***

“Thank the goddess that no big bad, except for Spike, of course, has come to Sunnydale while Buffy’s away,” Willow said as she stared at the ceiling, her hands crossed over her bare breasts, her breath finally slowing.

“Thanks for that, luv,” Spike said appreciatively.

“Why’s that?” Giles asked.

“When would we have time for research?” Willow asked. “What with all the shagging,” she blushed even as she said it.

“Ah,” Giles said, “yes, good thing.” Willow smiled.

After Spike had showered she had handed him his mug of warmed blood and they both went upstairs to wake Giles. Spike carried his mug of blood and Willow carried a cup of tea for the Watcher. They sat on the bed making small talk while Giles and Spike drank their beverages, then walked back downstairs so Giles could shower.

Willow had ordered a pizza which was delivered just before Giles stepped out of the shower. The three of them ate and then went on patrol. On the way back to the apartment Willow found herself thinking naughty thoughts about what would happen when they got there. She felt her nipples pebble as tingles shot to her core.

“Wil-low,” Spike called her name in a sing-song voice as his hand cupped her bum. “Wet Willow,” he whispered in her ear. “Need something, baby?” he teased her.

“Shut up, Spike,” Willow said in embarrassment as she tried to slap his hands away from her.

“What’s wrong?” Giles asked.

“Willow needs to cum,” Spike told him bluntly.

“Spike!” she turned to slap him, but he brushed her hands away, grabbed her around her thighs and threw her over his shoulder. “Spike!” she squealed, grabbing his duster as she was tipped upside down.

“Speed it up, Watcher,” Spike said. “If we don’t get home soon I’ll need ta shag her right here.”

“Spike!”

Spike had carried Willow back to the apartment, through the front door and up the stairs to the bedroom loft. He tossed her onto the bed and then shed his duster. Willow lifted herself onto her elbows and crawled away from him. Spike grabbed her foot and pulled her back down the bed, pushed her sneakers off of her feet, and began to unbutton her shorts.

“Spike,” Giles appeared at the top of the steps after dropping off their weapons, “starting without me?”

“Not my fault,” Spike whined, “she started without both of us!”

“Spike!” Willow kicked at him. Spike grabbed her legs and held them together.

“Get her shorts,” he instructed the Watcher. Giles grabbed her waistband and pulled her shorts down over her hips. Spike dropped her legs and sat her up to pull her tank top over her head, then pushed her back down, her legs hanging off of the bed. Willow felt moisture on her thighs.

“I’ve got the top,” Spike told Giles as he pulled his t-shirt off and unzipped his pants, “you take bottom.” Spike removed his boots, socks and jeans then climbed onto the bed and crawled up Willow’s body. He lay his head on her chest and suckled one breast while his fingers played with the other. Giles went to his knees between Willow’s legs, lifted them and buried his face between her thighs. Willow moaned.

After she had cum, screaming her release into Spike’s mouth as he kissed her, Spike crawled up the bed and sat with his back resting against the headboard.

“Come here, Red,” Spike said. Willow rolled to her knees and crawled between his legs until she was close enough to stick her tongue out and lick the tip of Spike’s cock, tasting the pre-cum coating it. She ran her tongue over his head, then sucked it into her mouth. Spike moaned.

Giles shed his clothing as he watched Willow pleasure Spike, his desire mounting. He climbed onto the bed behind Willow, guided his cock to her wet hole, and drove into her. Willow moaned around Spike’s cock, sucking him as Giles thrust into her. Spike reached beneath her and fondled her swaying breasts.

Spike, who had been hard since he smelled Willow’s arousal in the cemetery, came first, his body tensing as he shot his seed into her mouth. Giles found the sight of Spike’s orgasm extremely erotic and felt his body responding. He reached beneath Willow and stroked her clit. Her body tensed as she came, her muscles clenching Giles’ ready cock, and he came with her.

Giles carefully pulled out of her and Willow moaned, falling forward to lay across Spike’s legs.

“Can’t move,” she said. Giles dropped beside her and lay his head on Spike’s thigh. The three of them stayed in that position for many minutes. Finally they separated and now lay on their backs, staring at the ceiling, Willow sandwiched between the two.

“Good thing,” Spike agreed.

***

When Willow woke the next day the sun was still shining. She managed to disentangle herself from Spike and Giles and crawled off of the bed. She showered and dressed, and then looked through the cupboards for something she could make for supper.

It seemed like days since they’d come up for air long enough to eat anything better than the pizza they’d had the night before, and Willow was suddenly feeling domestic. A feeling she really didn’t want to examine too closely.

She couldn’t find anything that she knew how to make, so she decided to go to the grocery store. When she got back, Giles was sipping tea at the counter and Spike was pacing the dining room.

“Where have you been?” Spike demanded as she walked through the door.

“Hello to you, too,” Willow responded sarcastically. “Hi, Giles,” she walked around Spike and set the grocery bags on the counter.

“Hello, Willow,” Giles said as he took a sip of tea.

“I asked you a question!” Spike grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around. Giles made a move to reprimand Spike, then saw the fire in Willow’s eyes and sat back.

“It’s pretty obvious where I’ve been,” she pointed toward the grocery bags.

“You should have left a note,” Spike insisted. The comfortable feeling Willow’d had earlier was gone.

“You don’t own me,” she put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

“That’s where you’re wrong, little girl,” Spike grabbed her upper arms and pushed her against the wall. “You belong to me. And I belong to you,” he placed her hand over his unbeating heart and slowly lowered his head to kiss her.

“Spike,” Willow whimpered. He picked her up and carried her toward the stairs.

“Watcher,” he called back to Giles. Giles finished his tea, and carefully set the cup and saucer on the counter before rising from the stool to follow the vampire. When he reached the loft Willow was on her back on the bed and Spike was on top of her, kissing her as he frantically tried to remove her clothes.

“Spike!” Willow moaned as she tried to help him. When Willow was finally naked Spike stood to remove his own clothes. Giles moved up behind the vampire and helped him undress, then Spike turned to the Watcher and undressed him. Willow moaned as she watched the two men touch each other, drawing Spike’s attention back to her.

Spike stalked back over to the bed and Willow moaned again, this time in anticipation. He crawled up her body and kissed her, then placed small kisses along her jaw and down her neck and chest until he reached her breasts. He alternately sucked each nipple, nipping them playfully, then continued down her belly, then even lower to lick and suck her swollen sex.

Willow moaned and grabbed Spike’s hair, grinding herself into his face. Spike lifted his head and looked into Willow’s eyes as he licked his lips.

“Spike,” she moaned. He crawled between her legs and positioned his head at her weeping entrance.

“Ye-es,” she hissed as he drove into her.

Spike groaned as he felt the Watcher’s hands on his ass. Giles had retrieved the lubricant while Spike was pleasuring Willow and now spread it around Spike’s hole, then slipped a finger in to stretch him, then a second and a third. Giles closed his lubed hand around his cock and stroked it, spreading the lubricant over it. He climbed onto the bed behind Spike, placed his head against Spike’s opening, and shoved it in.

Spike groaned at the intrusion. Giles grabbed Spike’s hips and slid his shaft the rest of the way in, luxuriating in the feel of the vampire around him. Spike thrust into Willow and then Giles thrust into Spike, sending him deeper into Willow, who cried out her pleasure.

“Watcher,” Spike finally ground out, as he felt his body tense.

“Yes,” Giles agreed. Spike reached between their bodies and stroked Willow’s clit. She screamed his name as she came, her muscles clenching around him. Spike roared his own release and his spasming muscles took Giles with him.

Giles pulled out of Spike, who pulled out of Willow, and the two of them fell to the bed on either side of her where they curled up around her.

***

A loud noise jerked Willow awake. She listened, but didn’t hear anything else. Just as she started to relax between her lovers she heard something that made her heart stop.

“Giles!” Buffy’s voice called for the Watcher.

“Shit!” Willow whispered as she struggled out of bed and floundered around the floor looking for her clothes.

“Willow, what is it?” Giles asked sleepily.

“Slayer’s here,” Spike answered just as Buffy called out again.

“Giles, are you here?” her voice was closer now.

“Bloody hell!” Giles swore as he sat up.

Willow found Spike’s t-shirt and threw it at him, then found Giles’ pants and threw them to him, before she finally found her shorts and pulled them on.

“Giles?” Buffy started up the stairs.

Willow tossed Spike’s jeans and Giles’ shirt onto the bed before she finally found her own shirt at the bottom of the pile. She stood up and tried to find the front of the shirt so she could pull it on.

“Willow?” Buffy asked in surprise from the landing as she walked the rest of the way up the stairs to the loft.

“Buffy!” Willow turned around clutching the shirt to her chest. “You’re home early.”

“I called your house and left a message,” Buffy said slowly.

“Oh,” Willow swallowed hard. “I, um, I haven’t been home much,” she saw Buffy staring behind her and turned to see what she saw. Spike and Giles were lying naked on the bed under the pile of clothes Willow had tossed over them. Spike was smirking, Giles just looked uncomfortable.

“It, uh, it’s not what it looks like,” Willow stammered.

“It looks like you’re sleeping with Spike...and Giles,” Buffy said flatly.

“Oh! Well, I guess it is what it looks like,” Willow replied.

Part Three

Buffy turned away without another word and started back down the stairs. She was in shock. She would not cry...she would not cry...

“Buffy!” Willow called after her, running down the stairs even as she tried to pull her shirt on over her head. “Buffy, please wait!”

“Bugger!” Giles swore as he swung his legs off of the bed and pulled on his pants. Spike was silent. His demon reveled in the Slayer’s pain, but part of him was curious why she was so upset. Shocked, but not angry. More like...hurt. Did she have a thing for the little witch herself, Spike wondered.

Willow caught up to her at the door and managed to squeeze between Buffy and the door before the blond could pull it open.

“Please! Let me explain,” Willow pleaded.

“You don’t need to explain,” Buffy’s voice was flat and she refused to look Willow in the eye. “It’s your life, I’m not your mother...it’s not my place to tell you who you can have...sex,” her voice broke and she felt tears fill her eyes, “with.”

“Look,” Willow spoke quickly, trying to explain, “I know you think Spike’s all evil and...,”

“I don’t care about...Spike,” Buffy’s voice was almost too low to hear. Willow looked at the two men coming down the stairs in desperation. Giles had put on his jeans and t-shirt, Spike his jeans.

“Then...Giles?” she asked. Buffy stiffened. “I know he’s your Watcher and everything and things may seem pretty awkward right now, but...,”

“Slayer’s got a thing for the Watcher,” this time it was Spike who interrupted Willow’s explanation. He finally realized why she was in pain, rather than angry or disgusted, as the pain she radiated intensified at the mention of the Watcher’s name.

“What? Oh. Oh!” Willow looked at Buffy’s lowered head.

“Shut up, Spike,” her pain-filled voice didn’t have the usual bite.

“Buffy,” Giles came up behind her and tried to place his hands on her shoulders, but Buffy cringed and pulled away from his touch.

“Don’t,” she practically whimpered.

“Oh, Buffy, I’m so sorry,” Willow tried to hug her friend, but Buffy’s shoulders remained stiff. “Maybe you guys should, uh, go somewhere, that’s else, and leave us alone,” Willow suggested. “But keep your clothes on!” she hollered after them as they headed back upstairs. Buffy stiffened at the words.

“Uh, sorry,” Willow told her friend as she led her to the table and pulled out a chair for her. “Here, sit down.” Buffy fell unresisting into the chair and another tear ran down her cheek.

“Buffy, I’m so sorry, I had no idea,” Willow sat next to her and took her cold hands in her own. “I never would have...if I’d known. If it makes you feel any better, he’s not in love with me!” Willow tried to sound cheerful. Buffy lifted her head and looked at her with blank eyes. “A-and I’m not in love with him, either.”

“Liar,” Buffy managed to get out through the pain choking her throat.

“Am not!” Willow denied.

“You’re not the type to have sex with someone you don’t love. And I don’t think Giles would either,” Buffy replied, her voice devoid of any emotion, amazed she was able to speak at all.

“Well, actually,” Willow hesitated, “it was...sort of a, um...accident.”

“Accident? What, you slipped and fell into bed, naked, with Spike and...Giles?!”

“No!” Willow frowned. “It’s just, well, I was lonely, with you and Xander both gone, so one night after patrol we all started playing cards and, uh, had a little bit to drink and, well, one thing led to another...thing which led to a, um, lot of other...things,” Willow tried to explain.

“You had alcohol?” Willow nodded. “You got drunk and slept with Giles? And Spike, I mean.” Willow nodded again. “So it was just the one time?” Willow froze.

“Not...exactly,” she admitted.

“H-how many times?” Buffy asked.

“Well,” Willow lifted her eyes to the ceiling and began to count on her fingers.

“Never mind!” Buffy cried out as she put her face in her hands. “I so don’t need to hear this.”

“It’s still not love, and I know I’m a big...‘ho,” Willow’s voice cracked, “but it was nice, having two guys making you feel...beautiful.” Buffy looked up to see a tear streak down Willow’s cheek.

“Oh, Willow,” she pulled the redhead into a hug, “you *are* beautiful!”

“But, I’m still not...in love with...Giles,” she insisted tearfully, “except for that...crush...I had on him in...high school.”

“You had a crush on Giles in high school?” Buffy sat back and looked at her. Willow blushed.

“I think it all started with the sexy accent,” she admitted with a tiny smile. Buffy smiled back.

“So, you’re in love with Spike?”

“I didn’t say that!” Willow practically yelled.

“You said you weren’t in love with Giles which led me to conclude...,”

“No!” Willow cried, then, “Please don’t tell him!”

“Why not?”

“Oh, goddess, I *am* a big ‘ho!” she buried her head in her hands and moaned.

“Why not?” Buffy repeated.

“‘Cause I don’t want him to stop having sex with me,” Willow whimpered, “and if he knows I, um, like him, he might not want the, uh, complication.” Willow looked up at Buffy and her lower lip trembled.

“I already told ya, Red, *you* belong to me. And *I* belong to you,” Willow froze. She closed her eyes, then opened them, turning her head slowly toward the stairs Spike had just come down.

“Spike! You, um, you’re supposed to be upstairs.”

“Was. Now I’m not,” he said as he stalked toward her. Willow stood up from the table as Spike came around the end.

“Spike...I...,” He grabbed her arms, pulled her against him, and kissed her.

“Now, repeat...after...me,” he interspersed each word with a kiss. “You belong to me.”

“I-I belong to you,” Willow responded breathlessly as her belly jumped.

“And I...,” Spike started.

“And you,” Willow interrupted him breathlessly, “belong to me.” She turned him around, pressed him back against the table and kissed him, one hand on the back of his head and the other kneading his ass. Goddess, she was so turned on. She didn’t know if it was the realization that he really wanted her, for more than just sex, or if it was just...*him*...that did it to her.

When she finally had to come up for air Spike moved his mouth to her neck, nibbling and sucking on her warm skin.

“Slayer’s getting a little bothered,” he whispered.

“Oh! Maybe we should stop,” Willow whispered back, not wanting to make Buffy feel any more uncomfortable than she already was.

“*Hot* and bothered,” Spike clarified as he pulled back and smirked at her.

“Oh! Really?” Willow smiled back. She looked over Spike’s shoulder to see Giles standing on the bottom step, his back against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. Suddenly her eyes went wide as she was struck with inspiration. “Why don’t you invite Giles to the party,” she pushed away from Spike, “I’ll see if Buffy wants to play.”

Spike’s eyes widened in understanding, then narrowed in thought. Good thing he’d caught the little witch when he had. He’d hate to see some other lucky bloke the recipient of all that fire.

Spike moved gracefully away from the table and over to the Watcher. Willow moved behind Buffy’s chair and put a hand on the blond’s shoulder, gently massaging in a soothing motion.

“Watch,” she whispered, and they both watched Spike approach Giles. He stepped up onto the stair that Giles was standing on and leaned against him, his hands running up his arms.

“Spike,” Giles uncrossed his arms and attempted to push the vampire away from him, “I don’t think this is a good time.”

“Then you’d be wrong,” Spike whispered back. “Seeing me kiss the witch got the Slayer all hot and bothered,” Spike licked his neck. “Red wants to invite her to the party,” Spike ran his tongue over Giles’ closed lips.

Giles’ breath caught in his throat. The thought of Buffy beneath him, around him, and the feel of Spike’s hard, naked chest against his hands made Giles’ body hum with desire. He grabbed Spike’s head and kissed him, forcing his tongue into the vampire’s mouth.

Willow heard Buffy’s breathing hitch as she watched Giles kiss Spike.

“Hot...sexy...isn’t it?” Willow’s voice was soft and low. Buffy swallowed, but didn’t reply. She was having all she could do not to press her thighs together to get some relief as her sex responded to the sight before her.

I mean, she hated Spike. And shouldn’t she be jealous that Giles was kissing him? And letting him touch him like that, she thought as she watched Spike’s hands run over Giles’ body and through his hair. Willow’s hand was rubbing her upper arm and Buffy leaned her head back against Willow’s belly.

“I got so turned on the first time I saw them touch each other like this,” Willow whispered as she rested the fingertips of her other hand against Buffy’s neck, feeling her pulse jumping in her throat. Buffy moaned wordlessly in response.

Spike heard Willow’s whispered words to the Slayer and found himself getting more turned on. At the Slayer’s moan he moved his hands to the hem of Giles’ t-shirt and lifted it over his head. He lowered his mouth to the Watcher’s chest, licking and sucking the warm skin as his hands moved over his back, squeezed his bum. Giles ran his fingers through Spike’s hair and groaned as the vampire bit his nipple.

“Willow, I can’t...,” Buffy made a move to get up.

“Wait,” Willow whispered as she placed her hand on Buffy’s chest to gently hold her down while she continued to rub her arm.

Spike pulled away from Giles and took his hand. He stepped down and, pulling the Watcher after him, backed toward the dining room table. Giles glanced over Spike’s shoulder at Buffy. Her face was flushed, her chest rising and falling with her rapid breaths.

Spike dropped Giles’ hand when they reached the two girls. He shared a heated look with Willow before walking around the table and pulling out a chair. He sat down and rearranged himself in jeans that now felt too tight, settling in for the show.

“Giles...,” Buffy tried to speak.

“Buffy,” Giles reached out and ran a strand of her hair through his fingers. Buffy closed her eyes. Willow lifted her hand from Buffy’s chest and took Giles’ hand in hers, pressing his fingertips against Buffy’s racing pulse.

Giles closed his hand over her shoulder and went down to his knees. Buffy opened her eyes and stared into his. Giles moved his hand from her hair to cup the side of her face. He leaned in slowly and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Buffy whimpered and Giles slid his tongue along her lips. Buffy parted her lips and Giles slipped his tongue between them. Buffy moaned and raised her hand to his arm, her fingers digging into his skin. Giles pulled back to allow her to breath, then quickly claimed her lips again, his hand sliding behind her head.

Buffy moaned and trailed the fingers of her other hand over Giles’ arm to his shoulder and into the hair at the back of his neck. Willow felt herself respond to the innocent passion of the kiss Buffy and Giles shared. She slipped the hand that had been rubbing Buffy’s arm beneath it, grazing her thumb over the blonde’s nipple.

Buffy groaned into Giles’ mouth at the unexpected contact. Emboldened, Willow closed her fingers over the firm mound and squeezed gently. Bending down she touched her tongue to Buffy’s neck, then sucked the skin into her mouth. Buffy began to squirm in the chair.

Willow glanced over at Spike who was slouched in a chair across the table. He was watching her through hooded eyes as he rubbed his hand over his chest. Willow felt herself get wet at his look. Spike smirked at her as his nostrils flared.

With her eyes on Spike, Willow cupped both of Buffy’s breasts in her hands, squeezing them and rolling her nipples between her fingers while Giles plundered her mouth. Willow lifted her shirt and Buffy automatically raised her arms. Giles leaned back and Willow pulled the shirt over Buffy’s head.

Buffy attempted to cover herself, but Giles took her hands and held them. He looked at her naked breasts, then at her face, into her eyes.

“You’re beautiful, Buffy,” Giles said as he leaned in to kiss her again. He placed tiny kisses along her jaw, then down her neck and chest until he reached her breast, sucking the whole mound into his mouth, then sucking on just the nipple. Buffy moaned and intertwined her fingers with his as Giles moved to her other breast.

Willow reached down and rolled the nipple Giles had abandoned between her fingers as she kissed Buffy’s neck. She tilted Buffy’s head back and placed a kiss at the corner of her mouth. Buffy looked at her with lust glazed eyes and Willow ran her tongue over, and then between, Buffy’s parted lips.

Willow looked down to see Giles watching them. She leaned down and kissed him, running her hand through his hair. She stood back up and pressed Giles’ face to Buffy’s. He kissed her, moving his hands to her breasts.

Willow knelt beside Buffy and ran her hand along the blonde’s thigh. She leaned in and, pushing Giles’ hand out of the way, closed her lips over Buffy’s nipple as she trailed her fingers up the inside of her thigh.

Buffy moaned into Giles’ mouth and, with one hand buried in Willow’s hair, the other in Giles’, she squirmed in anticipation. She was so hot. She craved relief from the need filling her. Willow’s fingers rubbed her through her panties and she mewled into Giles’ mouth.

Willow leaned back and watched Buffy’s face as she slipped her fingers beneath Buffy’s panties. Buffy’s head fell back, her eyes closed, and her mouth dropped open as she spread her thighs to give Willow better access to her. Willow felt herself get wet as she pressed her finger inside her best friend, sliding it in and out a few times. She pulled her wet finger out and rubbed Buffy’s clit.

“Willow!” Buffy cried out.

“Buffy’s all wet, Giles,” Willow said in fake innocence as she pressed her wet finger against his lips. Buffy opened her eyes to watch Giles lick Willow’s finger, and suck it into his mouth to clean her juices off of it.

“Giles,” she whimpered.

Giles rose to his feet and pulled Buffy to hers. He lifted her skirt and Willow pulled her panties down over her hips and helped her step out of them. Giles closed his hands over Buffy’s ass cheeks and squeezed.

“Giles,” Buffy moaned again. Giles backed her up to the table and lifted her onto it, then pushed her back. He seated himself between her legs, then lifted them. He spread her thighs and lowered his face to her. Buffy screamed, grabbing his hair as she bucked against him.

Willow saw movement and looked at Spike over the table. He had stood up, and was removing his jeans. He pointed meaningfully at Willow and she also stood and stripped, her body thrumming with anticipation.

“On your knees, Red,” he slapped the table and Willow immediately climbed up. She crawled across the table to him as her juices ran down her thighs. She knelt in front of him, grabbed his face between her hands and lowered her face to his. She kissed him as he squeezed her ass, then ran his hands between her thighs.

“You’re all wet, baby,” Spike said when she lifted her head to breathe.

“I know, Spike,” she pouted, “it hurts.”

“I’ll make it better, baby,” he said, slipping a finger inside her as he closed his mouth over her breast.

“Oh, Spike,” she moaned as she moved against his hand, her own hands at the back of his head. She closed her eyes and dropped her head back.

“Please, Spike,” she moaned. “I need to cum.” Spike slipped a second finger inside her and stroked her clit with his thumb.

“Ye-es,” Willow moaned as her body tensed. Spike lifted his mouth from her breast to watch her face as she came.

“Spike!” she screamed as she climaxed.

Buffy had never felt this hot, had this much need building inside her. She placed her heels against the edge of the table and pressed herself against Giles’ face. She heard Willow and Spike beside her. She couldn’t understand the words, but she heard the urgency behind them, and behind the moans Willow was issuing, and it made her even more excited. Her body tensed, and she knew she was close.

“Giles...Giles...Giles!” she cried as her orgasm rocked her...hard. Giles stayed between her thighs, drinking her juices, then lifted his head, stood, and removed his jeans. He stepped up to the table, grabbed her hips and drove his hard, straining cock into Buffy’s wet hole.

“Giles!” she cried as he filled her. Buffy wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

When Willow had recovered from her orgasm, Spike placed her on hands and knees and climbed onto the table behind her. He placed his head against her and thrust into her.

“Goddess, Spike!” Willow cried out as she shoved herself back against him, burying him more deeply inside her.

Willow lowered her head and took Buffy’s breast into her mouth, sucking her friend’s puckered nipple as Spike pumped into her. Buffy ran a hand through Willow’s hair and raised the other to her breast. She pinched and pulled her nipple, and Willow squealed, looking up at Buffy’s face in surprise. Buffy just smirked at her. Then neither girl could think.

Spike and Giles shared a look over the two girl’s heads. They were both more than ready. Spike reached beneath Willow and twisted her clit. Giles reached down and rubbed Buffy’s nub gently before pinching it. Both girls screamed their release, their grasping muscles milking the cocks inside them, taking their lovers with them.

***

Willow woke up slowly, opened her eyes, and decided it was too early to get up. She rolled toward the body behind her and snuggled into it, then froze. Instead of the hard, cool, smooth chest she’d been expecting...this one had breasts.

“Uh, Buffy?” Willow asked.

“Mmm?” Buffy replied as she ran her fingers through Willow’s hair, smoothing out the tangles.

“You, um, you okay?” Willow asked nervously.

“Yeah, why?” Buffy replied.

“I mean, well, last night. Are you okay with...everything?” Willow was worried about how Buffy would react, now that the moment had passed.

“You mean having sex with Giles?” Buffy asked.

“Uh, yeah,” Willow responded.

“And the way you touched me?” Buffy pulled Willow’s hair and tipped her head back.

“Uh, yeah, that, too!” Willow wasn’t sure whether she should be afraid or turned on by Buffy’s rough treatment of her.

“I can’t believe,” Buffy rolled them so that she was lying on her side and Willow was on her back, “that your fingers felt so good on me. In me,” Buffy whispered in her ear as her own fingers moved between Willow’s thighs.

“Buffy!” Willow squealed as the blonde rubbed her fingers over her clit, and then slipped one into her. “Oh, goddess, Buffy!” Willow threw her head back as Buffy slid a second finger inside her and began to pump them in and out of her as her thumb pressed against her clit.

“Was that the first time you’d touched a girl?” Buffy asked, her voice low, seductive.

“You mean, uh, other than myself?” Willow asked.

“Mmm hmm,” Buffy licked her neck.

“Yes!”

“Me, too,” Buffy said. “How’m I doing so far?” she teased, her tongue flicking over Willow’s puckered nipple.

“Really...well,” Willow moaned.

“Does it feel good?” Buffy continued to tease her with her words.

“Oh, goddess, yes,” Willow moaned.

“Touch me, Willow,” Buffy begged. Willow closed both hands over Buffy’s breasts, then scrunched down to take one into her mouth, sucking and kneading her while Buffy continued to thrust her fingers into Willow’s wet passage.

Buffy pulled her fingers out of Willow and the redhead moaned in protest.

“You know how it feels amazing when a guy has his head between your legs?” Buffy ignored Willow’s silent plea for her to continue pleasuring her.

“Yes,” Willow nodded.

“I wanna know why guys like it so much,” Buffy said, looking into Willow’s uncomprehending eyes. “Slide up on the bed, Willow,” Buffy explained, “I wanna taste you.”

“Oh, goddess, Buffy,” Willow felt herself getting even more wet at the thought of Buffy touching her like that.

“Now, Willow,” Buffy commanded, and Willow slid up so that her back was resting on the pillows, her head against the headboard. Buffy crawled between her legs and lay on the bed. She shoved Willow’s legs up and pressed them apart, opening her wide.

Buffy placed her thumbs on Willow’s labia and spread them. She gazed at the moist, pink flesh and then ran her tongue up the slit. Willow jumped at the contact and moaned. Buffy smirked, and began lapping at Willow, like a dog drinking from a bowl, short, light strokes interspersed with long, hard ones, until Willow was whimpering, her hand in Buffy’s hair urging the blonde to give her more.

Buffy found Willow’s clit and stroked her tongue over it, hard and fast. Willow began to buck against her face. Buffy sucked the nub into her mouth, sucked on it as she tongued it, then gently bit it. Willow screamed and Buffy lapped at the juices running from her body. When Willow had stopped trembling, Buffy crawled up beside her and held her.

“So,” Willow asked when she could talk again, “how was it?”

“It was warm, and soft, and sweet,” Buffy smiled as she kissed her. Willow opened her mouth to Buffy’s searching tongue and moaned as she tasted herself.

Willow turned so she lay on her side facing Buffy and took control of the kiss, smoothing her hands over her back, squeezing her ass, kneading and pinching her breasts until Buffy was moaning with desire. Willow slipped her leg between Buffy’s and the blond began to press herself against Willow’s thigh.

Willow reached behind Buffy and pressed her fingers between her thighs, slipping one inside her while Buffy continued to grind herself against Willow’s leg. Willow pulled her finger out and smeared Buffy’s juices around her puckered hole.

She placed her finger at Buffy’s slick entrance and her thumb against her hole, sliding both inside her at the same time. Buffy’s body bucked as Willow worked her fingers in and out of both holes while she thrust her tongue into her mouth.

“Willow!” she cried, throwing her head back as her body tensed. “Oh, god, Willow!” Buffy came, coating Willow’s thigh with her juices. They lay there, holding each other.

“Red,” Willow heard Spike’s voice and she looked up from where she was laying with Buffy.

“Spike! Giles!” she squeaked. “Spike!” she squeaked again when she saw him remove his jeans. “What are you doing?” Without answering he walked around the bed, grabbed her by the arms, pulled her to her knees and claimed her lips in a hungry kiss.

“Mmm, Spike,” Willow whimpered when he pulled back to allow her to breathe, “you feel so good.” She pressed her breasts against his hard chest.

“Gonna feel even better,” he smirked. He sat on the bed with his back against the headboard, then pulled Willow into his lap so that she straddled his legs, his cock pressing against her still slick entrance. “Ride me, Red,” Spike whispered as his fingers gripped her hips.

Willow leaned down to kiss him, teasingly rubbing her slit back and forth over his head until he growled. Willow smiled against his lips as she lowered herself onto his head, then lifted off of it, moving up and down on the tip of his cock, teasing them both. Finally she lowered herself all the way over him, hard and fast, driving him deep inside her.

“Bloody hell,” Spike cried out as his fingers tightened their grip on her hips.

“Oh, ye-es,” Willow moaned as her clit made contact with his body. She began to ride him, her breasts bouncing tantalizingly in front of Spike’s face. He leaned down and took one into his mouth, her motion causing him to pull at her nipple in a way that sent tingles rushing through her body.

“Mmmnnn,” Willow moaned as she rode him. Spike tilted his head back, pulling even more on her nipple. Willow grabbed his shoulders and rode him faster, slammed onto him harder, until Spike felt her body tense. Willow threw her head back and cried his name as she came, her muscles clenching around him, taking him with her. She fell forward against his chest, exhausted.

When Buffy heard Willow say Giles’ name she opened her eyes, feasting them on him. He had just come from the shower. He was wearing a pair of jeans, his hair was wet and he had drops of water on his chest. Buffy felt herself respond to the sight of him.

“Giles,” she whispered.

“Buffy,” his eyes roamed over her naked, sweaty, flushed body and he thought he had never seen anything more beautiful. He took his pants off and crawled up her body. He lowered his head and kissed her, then sucked her breast into his mouth, sucking on the nipple and then pulling it with his teeth.

“Nngh,” Buffy moaned as tingles shot to her core. She couldn’t believe her body could do this again. Just moments ago she’d been worn out, now she wanted him to touch her and never stop. She ran her hands up his arms.

Giles moved down her body until his face was above her curls. He spread her legs and blew into them, tickling her.

“Giles!” Buffy giggled and moaned in protest at the same time. Giles looked at her with eyes so hot they seared, and lowered his head to her warm, moist center. He touched her with his tongue and she closed her fingers in his hair as her body burned. Buffy felt her body begin the familiar tensing...and then Giles stopped.

“Giles!” she cried in protest. She’d been so close! With a smirk, eerily like Spike’s, Buffy thought, he climbed back up her body until the head of his cock was pressing against her wet hole. He ran it teasingly over her clit before positioning it at her entrance. Buffy, a stranger to patience, wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her hips, driving him deeply inside her.

They both moaned. Giles, as her tight warmth enveloped him and Buffy, in satisfaction that he was finally where she needed him. Giles grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head, his fingers intertwined with hers, as he pumped into her. With her Slayer strength Buffy could have broken his hold, but it made her even hotter to relinquish control to him.

“Cor, Buffy,” Giles groaned as he thrust into her, “I love you. I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember.” He leaned down and kissed her, his tongue thrusting into her mouth as his cock thrust into her tight passage.

“Really?” Buffy asked as soon as she was able to speak. Giles nodded and her fingers tightened around his. “Oh, Giles,” she moaned as she felt herself tensing again, and this time Giles didn’t stop. He drove into her, harder, faster, until Buffy came, her mouth open in a silent scream, her muscles clenching around his cock, taking him with her.

“I love you, too,” she managed between heaving breaths, as their spent bodies lay tangled together.

***

The four of them still lay on the bed, recovering from their exertions. Willow and Buffy were lying in the middle, each snuggled up to their lover, exhausted, satisfied, happy. Willow reached her hand out to Buffy and the blonde wrapped her fingers around it.

“Where were you guys?” Buffy asked, still a little breathless.

“Taking a shower,” Spike replied.

“Alone?” Willow asked teasingly.

“That was my *intention*,” Giles responded dryly.

“No sense wasting water,” Spike defended himself and Willow giggled.

“We didn’t go on patrol last night,” Buffy sighed and then realized she probably sounded like Giles.

“Well, the world’s still here,” Spike replied, still sounding like himself.

“We’re gonna need a bigger bed,” Willow spoke the thought that had been running through her mind. Spike just snorted as he tightened his hold on her.

“Or...a bigger apartment,” Giles suggested uncertainly.

“Or both,” Buffy placed a light kiss on his chest, and smiled up at him.

Suddenly they heard a noise that made their hearts pound, well, except for Spike. The front door slammed open and Xander shouted, “Honey, I’m home!”

“Bloody hell, doesn’t anyone knock around here anymore?” Spike asked.

“Shoot,” Willow quickly sat up and climbed over Spike to find her clothes, having already done this once before.

“Hey, watch the goods, witch!” Spike covered himself with his hands.

“Crap!” Buffy jerked upright.

“Oh, bugger,” Giles moaned without moving.

“Where is everyone?” Anya asked.

“I don’t know,” Xander said. “Giles?” he called.

“Shit!” Willow suddenly remembered that they had removed their clothes downstairs last night. “Our clothes are downstairs!” she hissed at Buffy.

“Oh...crap!” Buffy said as she climbed to her feet, pulled the sheet off of the bed and wrapped it around herself.

“What about me!” Willow whispered loudly, gesturing toward her nude body.

“Nice,” Buffy said, after looking her over.

“I mean, what am I going to wear!” Willow punched her arm.

“Here,” Buffy kicked at the comforter lying on the floor at the foot of the bed. Willow picked it up and wrapped it around herself.

“I think they melted,” Anya said when she finally noticed the pile of clothing.

“What do you...,” Xander’s voice choked off.

Willow and Buffy started for the stairs. Spike climbed out of bed and pulled on his jeans. Giles did the same and they followed the girls down the stairs to greet their visitors.

Buffy and Willow were halfway down the stairs before Anya looked up and noticed them. She then raised her eyes to the men following them down the stairs.

“Hi, guys!” Willow tried on a bright smile and waved.

“You’re home early!” Buffy added cheerfully.

“I...,” Xander’s voice was cut off once again when he noticed the Watcher and the vampire following the two girls down the stairs and realized that they were only wearing jeans. Then he realized that the girls were wrapped in a sheet and a comforter. He looked back at the several piles of clothes around the table as his mouth opened and closed like a goldfish.

“We left a message on Willow’s machine,” Anya supplied.

“Ah, yeah,” Buffy nodded in understanding. “That doesn’t seem to be working.” Willow hit her arm again.

“Listen,” Willow said as she held up a reassuring hand, “it’s not what it looks like.”

“It looks like you and Buffy were having sex with Spike and Giles,” Anya smiled happily. “Did you have good orgasms?”

“Oh, well, then, I guess it is what it looks like,” Willow admitted.

“That didn’t work last time,” Buffy looked at Willow with one hand on her hip as the other held the sheet up, “why did you think it would work this time?”

“Well, because, it’s Xander,” Willow explained.

“Yes, but it’s Xander and *Anya*,” Buffy stressed, “and she is *always* thinking about sex.”

“That’s correct,” Anya agreed.

“But...,” Xander sputtered.

“We’re not inviting *them* to the party, are we?” Spike asked in concern, his voice pitched low enough to be heard only by the Watcher.

“I bloody well hope not,” Giles responded.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> My older fic is being posted w/o additional edits, so I apologize for the excessive use of euphemisms and things like 'bloody hell' and 'bugger'. *g*


End file.
